


Watch the Clouds Fall From the Sky

by mrrogers98



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrogers98/pseuds/mrrogers98
Summary: Kenny College AU





	

It had been three years.  
Three long years planning his escape.  
He knew they thought he was kidding when he said goodbye, he guessed that, that phrase was over used. They only ever had to say "see you later", something he know that they all took for granted. Long summer days, stupid adventures, and petty deaths never to come again. This time they all got to go their separate ways, though he had no doubt that their paths intersect in the future.  
It was inevitable.

The worst part about leaving was that he didn't even have a chance to say it to Karen. Parents didn't care, Kevin long gone. But Karen, she was basically like his daughter, seeing as he was the one who brought in most of the money, keeping the small damaged old fridge stuffed with produce.  
He tried to tell the guys, Stan, Kyle, Butters, Craig, Token, Clyde, Tweek, and even Cartman.  
The only person that really got it though, was Wendy.  
They had grown close over the years, sharing the AP classes that she, Butters, and Kyle were in. After a while of awkward study sessions and test preparations, she realized that he wasn't such a bad guy, and took a bit of a liking to the blond. But even she could never understand the seriousness of my situation.  
Maybe leaving right after their graduation had been a stupidly selfish thing to do, but sometimes it just seemed so hopeless.  
A goodbye laced through a valedictorian speech, something that wasn’t meant to be got.  
He bumped into Wendy while fetching a glass of Martinellis, avoiding her knowing stare before deciding to head out early.  
"You cant keep running forever, McCormick" she called, knowingly.  
"Neither can you, Testiburger"  
Afterwards, before the grad party, he stopped by Stans to find his crew for a final goodbye.  
Once he got into Stan’s room, he pulled him Stan into the bathroom so that they could speak alone, disregarding Cartman’s comment about how we were "Fags".  
"Hey dude, everything okay?" he said, face scrunching up with worry, not even questioning that he had Just yanked him into his own bathroom.  
"I want you to know, that when I get back, you and Kyle better be fucking" he said, face stony.   
Stan stood there, face flushed, gaping slightly at the blond.  
"Wait, hold up" Kenny continued, "You guys already fucked?"   
He shook his head, turning into an even deeper shade of pink.  
"Kissed?, fucked around?, anything?" he squeaked desperately.  
"No, Kenny" he replied in an exasperated puff.  
"Okay man, but you two better get your act together by the time I’m back, 'kay?" he jested, smirk plastered on his face.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever" he droned.  
He fled out of the bathroom before Stan could put two and two together, hearing a faint ‘Kenny!, wait’ as he booked it down the sidewalk.  
I was better like this, dry, quick. Like tearing off a bandaid, he couldn’t get stuck. Couldn’t be like his parents, he had to make something of himself. At least for Karen if nobody else.  
Staying any longer would have been detrimental to his plan.  
And right now he couldn’t worry about Stan, Butters or any of the rest, they would make it out someday, maybe.  
The sun had already began to set as he walked towards the bus station, tattered duffle slung over his back and parka tied around his waist.

When he arrived at the station, handing the ticket taker is crumpled ticket, the man gave him a skeptical look. It seemed like he knew he was running off. People always give you looks like they might speak up, or say something for the better. But they never do. 1235 miles to San Francisco.


End file.
